Father's Day
by dancerlittle
Summary: Just a little story that I came up with. Happy Father's Day!


**A/N: I just decided to type this up as a little story. The idea came from today in general. Troy's got kids of his own and this is how his little family celebrates!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

"Remember kids you have to be quiet." I said looking at the five kids, two of which looked identical to their father.

"What are we doing mom?" Our seven year old, Daniel, asked me showing off his boyish grin.

"We're going to serve dad breakfast in bed, moron." Our oldest daughter, Carolyn, said glaring at her youngest brother.

"Carolyn you're 15 years old. How many times do I have to tell you not to call your younger siblings names?" I asked walking up the stairs.

"Sorry mom. Let's go in." Carolyn said showing off her smile identical to that of her father's.

I pushed open the door and before I could say anything Daniel and his twin sister, Michelle. went and jumped on the bed.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy!" The two seven years old yelled successfully waking their father up.

"Hey guys. Thank you. What are you doing?" Troy asked the grogginess still in his voice.

"We're serving you breakfast in bed." Carolyn said walking over and rolling her eyes.

"I can see that. Thank you guys." Troy said as the rest of the kids jumped on the bed.

"Daddy we got you presents." Our ten year old, Andrew announced coming to sit by his father.

"I see that buddy. What did you guys get me?" Troy asked as I shook my head. He was trying to see if any of the kids would spill the beans.

"You have to open them dad." Our thirteen year old, Julie, said to her father giggling.

"I was just trying to get you guys to tell me. Can I open my gifts yet?" Troy asked me as I shook my head at him.

"I don't know. Kids should we let dad open his presents?" I asked the five as they sat in various places around the bed.

"I think we should make him suffer for a little bit." Michelle told me as I laughed.

"It's dad's day. I think we should let him open them." Carolyn suggested as her younger sibling quickly agreed.

"Go for it dad. Open them up and see what we got you." Andrew coached his dad as I shook my head.

Troy took his sweet time opening the presents. I laughed at the kids as they tried to get their dad to open them quicker.

"Come on dad. We're going to be dead by the time you open them." Julie said as I laughed.

"Will you guys have patience? You five are worst than your mother." Troy said I reached over and hit him.

"Hey woman it's my day. You better be nice to me." Troy said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mom you're 40 years old and you're acting like you're two. Grow up." Carolyn told me as Troy and I shared a laugh.

"Sorry Car. Come on Troy finish opening your presents." I told him trying to get him to hurry up.

He successfully opened his present. Inside laid a photo album. Troy looked up at me as he flipped through the pages.

"What's this?" Troy asked as I looked at the kids to get them to explain what they did.

"We went through and picked out our favorites photos of us with you over the years. All those photos have a special memory for us." Julie said as Troy looked at the photos from vacations, school field trips, and holidays.

"I love it you guys. This is a great idea. Thank you." Troy said trying not to break down in front of his kids.

"Daddy don't be sad. We didn't mean to make you cry." Michelle, our sensitive child, said going to hug her father.

"I'm not sad, honey. I'm happy because I forgot a lot of these pictures existed." Troy said looking at our five children.

"You're very welcome dad. Happy father's day!" Daniel said jumping into his father's arms.

"So what are we doing the rest of the day?" Troy asked looking at me.

"Don't look at me. Look at the children." I said pointing to our five little ones.

"It's a surprise dad. You have to get dressed and then come downstairs." Michelle said giggling.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." Troy said moving from the bed as the kids ran from the room.

"What are they up to?" Troy asked me showing off his boyish grin he still had after all these years.

"I'm not going to tell you. You're just going to have to wait." I told him walking out of the room so he could change.

"You didn't tell him, did you mom?" Carolyn asked as I gave her a look.

"I didn't. He tried to get me to tell him but I told him no." I said as we looked up and saw Troy jog down the stairs.

"Ok I'm dressed now what?" Troy asked looking at the five guilty faces.

"We are going to sit, relax, and watch movies all day." Julie announced getting comfortable on the couch.

"What kind of movies?" Troy asked apprehensive of Julie's excited tone.

"Family movies dad. What did you think?" Andrew asked rolling his bright blue eyes.

"Oh ok. Put them in." Troy said settling back in his chair.

I saw him sigh and he looked over at me grinning. I knew this is what he wanted for a father's day. Just a day where he spent time with his children, with no interruptions. Troy reached out and grabbed my hand as the first movie started.


End file.
